Viva La Vacation
by Scully22
Summary: twistfic Mulder decides its time him and Scully take a vacation... very interesting TWIST... MSR with some serious parts concerning Melissa's death.


**Chapter 1 **

"Scully, I've been thinking," Mulder stated out of the blue. Scully looked up at him from a file she was reading as he pulled his feet up on his desk.

"What?" Scully raised her eye-brows waiting for him to continue. He folded his arms over his chest taking in a deep breath.

"…I know things have been difficult for you this past month, I know it's been hard on you since Melissa's… parting," he paused, "and I think the best way to recuperate is to take some time off, something you wont seem to do. _And_, because I know you won't talk to me about these things—I've done something." He stopped, finally looking up at her. Scully tilted her head to one side, "what?"

"Me, and you, are going on a vacation. A much needed one at that. I wont take no for an answer, and I wont let you wiggle your way out of this one. I also, am not going to tell you where were going… yet."

Scully frowned deeper now, "Mulder…" she began her objection, but he wouldn't allow it. He sat up, placing his feet on the ground, and leaned across his desk, "no buts, ands, ifs or what's. The hotel has been called, the plane tickets bought, the schedule planned, and the suitcases ready to be packed. We're going on this vacation. It's either you and me, or me and Skinner- I'm hopping you like me enough not to make me go with Skinner to… well, where it is we're going," Mulder smirked.

Scully took in a deep breath, not sure if she was liking this idea. She set the file that was in her lap, on his desk, taking her overly-large glasses off, "Mulder…" she began again but then stopped and let out a little breath, "I don't know about this…"

"Scully, believe me, I know what your going through- and over the last few months I feel like we've sort of lost touch of each other. Please, let me take you on this trip."

How could she reject him? He wasn't doing this out of pity, but simply out of the concern of their relationship. Scully shook her head, not believing she was actually going to agree to his request, "well, since I'm going, don't I get to know where we're headed? I mean, how am I going to pack if I don't know where were going?"

"I'll pack for you, unless, of course, there's something you don't want me to see," he waggled his eye brows and she let out a small giggle.

"Come on, Mulder, don't I at least get a hint?" she pouted up at him and he shook his head.

"Don't pout at me!" he got up and walked over to the filing cabinet. Scully got up following, "Mulder…" she whined, "Is it a cold place or warm one?"

He didn't answer.

"Um, humid or chilly?" she tempted some sort of sign, but nothing. It wasn't until he turned around that she had another idea. She knew where he was holding the plane tickets, it was obvious. She eyed his jacket, that's where he always carried important things, his jackets' inside pocket. She tried not to make it obvious while she contemplated an idea.

Mulder began to walk back over to his desk, then coming to a stop near the middle of his office. He was reading a file, he seemed pretty interested in it. Scully watched him for a second, then spoke, "Well, maybe your right Mulder, a good surprise is always fun…" she slowly started to turn around. Mulder smiled while he closed the file.

But just as he did Scully turned around quickly and darted at him, Mulder being just as quick, turned his back to her. She reached around his waist, not realizing he'd buttoned his jacket. She struggled to undo his buttons while he tried to unlatch her hands. Scully couldn't help but let out continuous giggles while she pried her hands into his jacket.

She could feel the envelop brush across her fingers a few times, but she hadn't been able to grab it yet. She had almost gotten the envelope, holding the airline tickets, when Skinner appeared in the doorway.

Scully let go of Mulder, both of them tried to resist laughing. Skinner raised one of his eye brows then stepped once into the office, "You wanted to talk to me, Mulder?"

Mulder nodded, Scully shifted her eyes at Mulder who was buttoning his jacket once again. A bit of a glare arose on her face, but then quickly disappeared when Skinner glanced at her.

"Sir, Scully… and myself, are going on a vacation. We both feel that we've endured difficult times these past few months, and that a vacation would be quite nice right now."

Skinner nodded suspiciously, "vacation… together?" Mulder shifted his eyes slightly to Scully, she didn't move, he smiled at Skinner nicely. Skinner turned and looked out their open door, then leaned in toward the agents, whispering, "look you two can do what you want, but remember if I see you two I could get in trouble for not reporting it…"

Scully frowned. Mulder nodded, "don't worry." Skinner then nodded back and stood up tall and proud again, "have a nice vacation!" and with that, he left the office.

Scully shook her head as she looked up at Mulder, he smiled then went to grab his coat, "come on, we've got to get you packed!"

**TBC **


End file.
